


What You Want (The Way You Want It)

by helens78



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Banter, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be Aidan's throat that gets grabbed on camera, but off camera Aidan turns the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want (The Way You Want It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).



> I sort of had a feeling Ces would encourage these bunnies, and lo and behold. ^_^

Aidan fights, because that's what it says to do in the script. And oh, yeah, Sean's hand is nice and big and very, very strong, and he isn't deliberately trying to choke Aidan, but he's got to have enough strength in the grip to sell it for the cameras.

And he does. He sells everything for the cameras, but Aidan isn't the least bit afraid.

Later on, after the wigs and costumes are off and they've all headed out for a beer, after the crowd at the pub has broken up and it's just the two of them, lingering and trading heated, heavy-lidded looks, Aidan guides Sean out to the alley behind the bar and presses him carefully, slowly, into the wall.

"This is what you wanted," Aidan says, a soft, certain grin making his lips curl up in both corners. "You don't want to be the one cutting someone's air off. You want..."

He wraps his hand around the front of Sean's throat, and Sean makes a soft noise, something Aidan cuts off before it can become more than a sweet little startled exhalation.

"I could make you," Aidan murmurs, and the more he looks at Sean the more he know it's true. "I could make you get it out, right here, and beat off while I make you weak and lightheaded. And you'd love that. You'd beg me for that."

Sean swallows, his throat working against Aidan's palm. His eyes shine with longing; if he could nod, he would. Aidan can feel the hint of movement under his fingers.

"And now I know," Aidan whispers. "And now you know I know." He lets go of Sean's throat. "I can't wait to see how you decide to convince me to do it."

Walking away isn't easy, but it's the right thing to do, the right way to get what he wants _how_ he wants it. And for all that it isn't easy, he's still smiling as he heads for his car. He digs his keys out of his pocket and twirls them around his finger, pleased enough he's tempted to whistle.


End file.
